Charged particle detection systems can be used to detect charged particles passing through a volume.
Cosmic ray charged particle detectors detect muons or other cosmic ray-produced charged particles. Natural background cosmic ray-produced charged particles, such as muons, are generated by cosmic rays and are highly penetrating. Primary cosmic rays, which are mostly high-energy protons, interact in the upper atmosphere, producing many particles including pions which decay into muons (lifetime=2.2 microseconds). Muons interact only through the Coulomb and weak force. Muons arrive at the Earth's surface at a rate of about 1/cm2/minute/steradian in a broad distribution (about 1 steradian) of generally-downward directions.
A system and method for tracking the detected cosmic ray or other charged particles is needed. It is believed that the method and system of the illustrative embodiments provides an effective way of tracking the detected cosmic ray—produced muon or other charged particles.